Justforkix: The Alternate Endings
by Russianskipper74
Summary: These are the ways that the movie 'Asterix and the vikings' should have ended... This is partially due to a challenge. This is a death fic.
1. Ending one- The Great Forest in the Sky

_**Justforkix: The Alternate Endings**_

_The Great Forest in the Sky_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._**

**_This is related to the movie _**_Asterix and the Vikings, **not the comic. This is partially due to a challenge.**_

**_Now, I don't know about you, but I don't care much for Justforkix. So..._**

"NO! ABBA!" Justforkix cried, and without an extra thought, lashed out for the young viking girl's hand as she slipped off the rock cliff as the falling Cryptograph brought her down with him. Justforkix landed with a thud to the ground, hands flying out. Their hands clasped at the wrists. Justforkix slid to a halt, only his feet keeping him from slipping completely off the ledge.

"Justforkix!" Asterix and Obelix cried in unison. They dashed over too the precariously dangling teenager. Justforkix cringed as he felt his grip on the ledge slacken. Obelix grabbed out for Justforkix's foot, but it slipped, and with a terrified yelp; Justforkix, Abba and Cryptograph plunged over the side into the mist below.

The two Gauls skidded to a halt, gasping in horror.

Justforkix and Abba fell down, deep into the crevice. Justforkix grasped the girls hand as they fell, when suddenly he landed harshly on a protruding rock ledge. Justforkix grunted at the impact on his ribs. Abba missed, dangling by her arm, which Justforkix was gripping desperately. The cloak around her neck tightened as the added weight of Cryptograph pulled on it. He clung desperately to it, clawing in vain for a better grip to save his life.

"No! Abba, hold on!" Justforkix cried. Abba struggled against the choking hold of her cloak as Cryptograph continued to struggle desperately, clawing his way up her cloak. Sparing her right hand, she grasped the clasp of her cloak, unclipping it. It slipped from her shoulders and she gasped in air as it's choking hold fell from her neck. Cryptograph flailed and thrashed about in the air as the material fell loose in his grasp. He plunged down into the underlying mist with a horrified scream. Justforkix helped Abba up onto the rock ledge; she was panting and was frightened.

Asterix leaned over the ledge, with Obelix peering worriedly over him. Asterix felt the burden of fear lift as he made out the two hazy figures below on a mist covered ledge. He smiled, relieved to see them alive.

"Stay where you are! We're coming!" Asterix called; his gruff, nasally voice echoing down the canyon. He turned and slid his leg over the snow-covered rock ledge; his foot searching for a foot-hold in the rock wall. Obelix followed his example. They started to slowly inch their way down the rock ediface, when the sound of crumbling rock reached their ears. They looked down in freight.

Justforkix let out a startled exclamation as the rock beneath him crumbled and collapsed. Abba gripped his hand, breaking his plunge downward. She pulled him up onto what remained of the rock ledge.

"Fly... Flying is the only way out of this." Abba panted. "But that's impossible."

Justforkix sighed wearily. "I'm sorry I lied, Abba. I can't fly... This is all my fault..."

"Justforkix,..." Abba sentence was cut short as more of the ledge crumbled. Justforkix jumped agilely to the side as the small piece collapsed from under him. He looked down, and seeing the rope still tied around his waist, got an idea.

"Abba, hold out your hand." He said, untying the rope. He wrapped it firmly around her wrist, then reached up, tying the other end to a protruding rock. He grabbed the access rope and quickly started wrapping it around his wrist. That's when the ledge collapsed.

With a tremendous rumble, it crumbled beneath their feet. The loose rope unraveled from around Justforkix's wrist and he fell over with the crumbling ledge.

"Abba!" He cried. The viking girl was horrified. The ground beneath her fell and she lost her ground, halting as the rope became taut as it supported her weight. She lashed out her free hand to meet Justforkix's outstretched one; but she couldn't reach. His hand fell short of her reach and he plunged down into the mist with a terrified yell.

"Justforkix!"

Abba's terrified scream reached the Gaul's ears. Asterix and Obelix turned their heads, looking in horror as they saw the small figure of Justforkix disappear into the underlying mist.

"Justforkix!" Asterix yelled in shock.

"No!" Obelix bellowed, horrified. Obelix stared; too horrified to move. The two Gauls had never seen death before , and it shook them to the core.

The wings on Asterix's helmet drooped low, and he reached up, taking it off and holding it to his chest. He lowered his head sadly.

"Justforkix..." Obelix croaked. "He's...?''

"I'm afraid so, Obelix..." Asterix whispered.

Obelix fell into stunned silence.

"Help!" Came a faint cry.

"Obelix! That's the chief's daughter! She's alive!" Asterix cried, pointing to a small, petite figure dangling from the rocks.

"Obelix! Help me!" Asterix instructed, continuing his downward climb toward the viking girl.

Tears streamed from Abba's eyes. She dangled from the rope that was bound tightly about her wrist. A sound above her drew her attention, and she lifted tear-stained eyes upward, toward the sound.

"Hang on! Where coming!" Asterix called. The two Gauls where almost there. Within a minute they were over her. Asterix reached his foot down, missing the indent in the rock face. He slipped, loosing his grip.

"Ah! Obelix!" Asterix cried. Obelix reached out, grabbing his foot as he fell passed him. Asterix sighed in relief. "Thanks, Obelix."

Together, they reached Abba, Obelix holding tightly to Asterix's hand as he lowered him down, closer to the young girl. She was sobbing, tears blinding her eyes.

"Reach up you hand!" Asterix instructed her. She lifted a hesitating hand to meet his. Taking a firm hold of her wrist, Asterix pulled her up, aided by a swig of magic potion.

"Climb up!" Asterix ordered, grunting at the strain on his arm that supported both their weight; the magic potion gave him the strength to hold them, but it didn't do much for the uncomfortable position he was in. Abba reached up, taking hold of Obelix's arm. Asterix loosened his hold on her, letting go when he was sure she had a good hold of his friend. Asterix unsheathed his sword, slicing it's flashing blade through the rope that bound the viking girl.

"Climb on my back!" Obelix suggested. She climbed up, holding tightly onto his shoulders. Obelix lifted Asterix up lightly and let him find a foot-hold, then let go of him. Slowly, they climbed back up to the ledge.

The Chief's face lighted up when he saw Obelix carrying his daughter.

"Abba!" He cried.

"Dad!" The Viking reached down, taking a hold of her and helping her up. The other Vikings aided the two Gauls.

Abba buried her face into her fathers clothes, shaking and sobbing. The Chief looked up questioningly towards Asterix, who was gingerly rubbing his sore arm as the circulation returned to it.

Asterix looked up and their eyes met. After a moment of silence, the Viking spoke. "The champion?"

Asterix looked down, his heart sinking. "Hunting in the great boar forest in the sky, I'm afraid..." He replied, barely over a hoarse whisper.

"Poor Justforkix..." Obelix mumbled. "What do we do now?"

Asterix sighed sadly. "Go back to the village... That's all we can do." Asterix turned, bidding farewell to the Chief and Abba.

Obelix took one more look down into the deep crevice.

"You know... He never did get to have his boar."

Asterix turned his head away. He didn't want Obelix to see the tears that ran down his face. Inside, his heart was breaking. "How are we ever going to tell Doublehelix?"

...

Clouds crowed the grey sky, threatening to pour on the sad gathering below. The whole village had attended the funeral. Now they scattered solemnly back to their huts, giving their condolences to the mighty warrior, Doublehelix. Only two silhouetted figures remained in the forest clearing, staring silently at the various bundles of carefully-placed flowers. Misty rain began to fall, collecting on the two Gauls. Doublehelix sighed.

"If only he could have changed." He said sadly. Asterix looked up at the warrior, a gentle smile cutting across his face.

"He did." Doublehelix looked down at the little warrior. He didn't speak, but Asterix knew he wanted him to continue. Asterix continued to tell him of all that Justforkix had done. His bravery, his valentry, his fight against the Vikings, and how he had saved the life of the chief's daughter.

"If you had seen him, You would have been proud. I know I was."

**Ok, ok. I'll admit it: I feel bad for him. But a deal's a deal...**


	2. Ending two- The Victory of Olaf

_**Justforkix: The Alternate endings- Ending 2: The Victory of Olaf**_

_The Victory of Olaf_

Justforkix gasped desperately for air, his lungs hurting from being deprived of it, and his throat hurt from the grip that had only a moment ago been blocking his air way. He pulled himself up with difficulty, gingerly holding a hand to his throat. The ringing sound of a sword being drawn sounded above him.

His eyes popped open at the sound. "Huh?" Fear gripped him as a cold blade touched his chin, forcefully lifting his head up to stare up at his assailant.

"So," Came Olaf's cold, dark voice. "Who's the champ now, huh?" He grinned. Lifting his foot he mercilessly kicked Justforkix in the chest, throwing him forcefully backwards onto the cold, hard ground. He landed with a thud on his back, cringing at the hard surface of impact. Justforkix scrambled backwards, away from the ominous shadow that loomed above him, flashing blade in hand.

Olaf chuckled darkly, and lifting his sword above his head like a snake preparing to strike it's fangs into it's prey, so Olaf tensed for the kill.

Asterix and Obelix raced towards the sound of the struggle, sliding to a halt at a ledge over looking the battle. Or defeat... whichever it was about to be.

"Hah! Over there!" Asterix pointed, the sight of the danger sending adrenaline rushes through him.

Justforkix shrank back helplessly, gazing up in horror at the blade aimed for his chest. A rumbling beneath him caught his ears. It took him a moment to realize what it was; A steam pocket beneath him was ready to burst. Looking up, he realized that the attacking viking was right above it. Justforkix threw himself to the side, just as a burst of boiling steam gushed up from the ground, blinding his attacker.

Olaf stumbled backwards with a grunt, dropping his sword with a clank. Justforkix saw the sword fall; he quickly got on his knees, scrambling for it. Olaf regained his footing, removing his hands from his stinging eyes. The viking looked up in surprise to see a trembling Justforkix standing before him, the cold sword tip at his throat.

Asterix grinned widely. "Our boy's really coming along." He looked up at Obelix who was equally as happy. "Come on Obelix, let's give him a hand."

Justforkix didn't know what to do. He just couldn't kill the man; yet he couldn't just stand there forever. He avoided looking in the vikings eyes, but he could still feeling them burning down at him.

Asterix and Obelix half-slid down the embankment down to where Justforkix was.

"Justforkix!" Asterix greeted.

Surprised, Justforkix looked up. Seeing his chance, Olaf moved his hand to his side, revealing a hidden knife, and quick as a flash, lunged it forward.

Justforkix gave a grunt of pain as the knife sliced through his mid-shoulder. Asterix and Obelix froze in horror. Justforkix's grip loosened and the sword clanked to the ground. After a moment of stunned silence, the young Gaul from Lithuania collapsed to the ground.

"Justforkix!" Asterix cried, running over and dropping to his knees beside the fallen Gaul. Obelix, with tears blinding his eyes, stomped up to the victorious viking, backhanding him; sending him flying far out of sight. Obelix turned, the scene before him broke his heart.

Asterix was kneeling on the ground, propping Justforkix's head on his lap; tears running down his cheek.

Justforkix was shaking at the touch and blood stained his clothes.

"Justforkix?" Asterix whispered. "Wake up."

Justforkix shifted slightly, moaning, then his eyes fluttered part-way open. They stared up at the smaller Gaul.

"Asterix?" Justforkix said hoarsely, barely audible.

"Yes. It's me. I'm here." Asterix replied, letting a small reassuring smile on his face.

"Asterix... I'm... I'm sorry... Obelix too... I don't h... hate you..." Justforkix struggled.

"I know, Justforkix. I know." A tear escaped his eye. He tried to hide it from the young Gaul. "Now, don't talk. Everything's going to be alright." He reassured.

"Asterix?"

"Yes?"

Justforkix looked up into Asterix's eyes and the little warrior felt his heart brake at his words. "When you s...see d... dad...Tell him I lo... love him..."

Asterix straitened, shaking his head feverishly. "No, no. You can tell him. When... when you see him." He stammered.

Justforkix closed his eyes, wincing, then looked up at Asterix again.

"T...Tell h...him f...for me..." His sentence faded as he went limp in Asterix's arms.

Asterix stared, frozen. He couldn't believe this. How could this happen? He closed his eyes tightly, tears pouring freely down his face.

Asterix lowered his head, burying his face in his hands, sobbing.

**Ok. I feel just horrible... Unfortunately, I was challenged to do several of these for a reward, so...**


	3. Ending three-Bubbles Beneath the Surface

__**Justforkix: The Alternate Endings**__

_Bubbles Beneath the Surface_

"LOOK!" Abba exclaimed. Justforkix looked up to follow her pointing hand, startled to see the viking, Olaf, advancing quickly towards the water. Frightened, Justforkix started to row thier little boat faster. Ice caps bobbed and bumped the side of the boat as he rowed faster through the frigid water.

The furious viking began to leap from ice cap to ice cap, quickly catching up with the small boat. He leaped with tremendous force, grabbing the back of the boat. Justforkix jumped up, taking his paddle in hand, readying himself for Olaf's attack. Olaf jumped into the boat, growling.

"Don't touch her! I will break you in two! Like this...'' Justforkix lifted the paddle, bending it with all his strength. It didn't budge. He tried again, then tried with his foot; not succeeding. Sudden realization gripped Justforkix.

"The potion's not working!" He gasped. He looked up at the fuming viking. "eh... you'll have to visualize the brake...''

"Like this...?" Olaf took a hold of the mast, snapping it at it's bottom. He swung it at the two teens and they ducked under it.

Abba stood up, looking at Justforkix with a wide smile on her face. "Great! Your afraid!" She exclaimed.

They dodged another blow. "Fly away! You can carry me with you."

"I can't!" Justforkix yelled, causing Abba to freeze. Abba grabbed him, pulling him out of the way of the flying mast as it crashed through the side of the boat.

"Your still not scared enough!?" Abba exclaimed in disbelief.

"No..." Justforkix gasped. "I'm pretty scared... But I... CAN'T...FLY!"

"What!?" Abba gasped.

The boat lurched backwards as the front his the icy land, throwing Abba from the boat. Justforkix was thrown too, but his shirt got caught on the sharp edge of the broken side of the boat. As the boat settled back down with a crash on the land, Justforkix desperately tugged at his shirt, trying to free himself. Olaf stood up with a groan and the boat rocked precariously over the edge of the land over the water. He caught sight of the struggling teenager and began to advance towards him.

On the shore, Abba struggled to her knees. She look up in horror when she heard Justforkix scream in terror. He was trapped and Olaf's added weight in the boat was tipping it over the edge.

As the boat tipped, Abba exclaimed, "Justforkix!"

The boat slid from the edge, landing awkwardly in the water; it began to flood with water. It started to slip under the frigid surface of the water and Justforkix couldn't free himself. The two were lost beneath the cold surface.

The water was freezing. Justforkix struggled against the boat's hold on him unsuccessfully. His lungs began to burn and he couldn't reach the surface. Above the water, several bubbles floated to the top.


	4. Ending four- A Wedding Meant to Last

__**Justforkix: The Alternate Endings**__

_A Wedding Meant to Last_

The little Gaulish village was filled with joyous noise. Music filled the air and the delightful aroma of a great feast could be smelt for miles. Abba was quite a sight to see; wearing a beautiful wedding gown of flowing white and flowers adorning her head. All were merry and many conversations were going on. At the bride and grooms table, Asterix and Obelix where excitedly overreacting their adventure. Telling of Justforkix's bravery in battle. Justforkix shook his head and laughed as Obelix rushed by, wielding a stake stuck with roast boar and exclaiming, "And he took the mast of the ship, Fighting off the hoards of vikings!"

Justforkix sat beside his bride. Their table was piled high with delectable morsels. Justforkix, naturally, had stuck with the vegetables. He sat gnawing on a piece of celery.

"Come on, Justforkix!" Asterix perked up, ''Let's have some of that Lithuanian dance of yours!"

"Alright!" Justforkix jumped up onto the table, motioning his hand toward the musicians, he signaled them to start. Funky Lithuanian dance music filled the air as Justforkix began to dance. Asterix shook his head with a smile as Obelix started moving with the music beside him. Asterix still preferred traditional Celtic music, but it was an interesting thing to watch. Justforkix continued to dance, but half way through, he suddenly stopped.

Sensing something was wrong, Asterix stepped out of the crowd. "Justforkix?"

The young Lithuanian looked pale and he moved his hand to his stomach. Gatefix stepped up, taking Justforkix by the arm. "Come to my hut, I'm sure I have something to make you feel better."

The druid aided Justforkix in stepping down, but after a few steps, Justforkix's legs collapsed from beneath him. Startled, Asterix ran up, taking the sick Lithuanian by the other arm.

Asterix and Gatefix laid Justforkix down on Gatefix's bed. Outside, all were gathering; worried for the new groom. Abba pushed her way through the crowd, rushing into the hut. Justforkix moaned and twisted on the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Abba asked, frightened.

Gatefix turned from his spot beside the bed. "I'm afraid he's been poisoned."

"Poisoned!?" Asterix exclaimed. "Who would poison Justforkix!?"

"I don't know." Gatefix admitted. He looked at the frightened bride. "Abba, I'm afraid I must ask you to wait outside."

Abba was shocked. "What? But..."

"Abba, please..."

She turned reluctantly, giving Asterix a pleading look, then stepped outside the hut.

When he was sure she was gone, Gatefix turned to Asterix. "Asterix. I don't know what kind of poison was used on him... I'm afraid he doesn't have very long..."

The night dragged on. Eventually Gatefix had to break the news to Abba and she now sat beside his bed looking down at Justforkix's motionless form. That night, Justforkix died. All were horrified at the news and a large funeral was held that morning. However, the poisoner was never caught.


	5. Ending five- The Danger of Asparagus

**__**Justforkix: The Alternate Endings**__**

_The Danger of Asparagus_

**_Ok, now I'm just desperate..._**

A great feast was held to honor the arrival of Doublehelix's son, Justforkix. Tables piled with food circled a roaring fire and the Gaul's were feasting merrily. Justforkix looked around in disgust at the various Gauls; All eating roast boar. Yekh... Beside him was a large Gaul, who's name was Obelix, who was disgustingly gorging himself on boar. Justforkix looked up at him with disgust.

"Hey! You wan't some boar!" Obelix asked, offering him a whole one.

"Uh... yah... No. I don't eat meat. Only vegetables."

"Vegetables?'' Obelix repeated confused. "Oh, come on!" He grinned. "I bagged the boar myself!"

"Uh...No. I'll stick with this uh..." Justforkix looked around, spotting some asparagus. "Asparagus!" He said, presenting a piece.

"Oh, but..." Obelix began.

"Stop it, Obelix. Don't force him. You'll turn him off." Asterix cut in.

Justcorkix sighed in relief and took a bite of the asparagus, chewing it moodily.

"But Asterix, look at him," Obelix said to the smaller Gaul. "See how skinny he is? If we're gonna make a warrior out of him, we gotta get him to eat."

"Well, yes, but..." Asterix was cut off when Justforkix suddenly put his hands to his throat, his face going pale.

"Justforkix?" Asterix asked, leaning forward to look at the young Lithuanian. "By Toutitus! Obelix, he's choking!"

Asterix jumped up from his stool, grabbing Justforkix from behind, he pulled him off his chair.

"Obelix! Get Gatefix, quick! He'll know what to do!" Obelix ran off, quickly running back carrying a confused Gatefix.

"Asterix, what's going on?" Gatefix exclaimed, seeing Justforkix being supported by the little Gaul.

"He's choking, Gatefix!" Asterix exclaimed, feeling Justforkix weaken in his arms. Justforkix went limp and Asterix let him slowly sink to the ground. "Gatefix.." Asterix urged nervously.

Gatefix dropped to his knees beside the teen, flipping him over. He pressed the heel of his hands between Justforkix's shoulders, pressing several times.

"It's not working! Asterix! Help me get him up!"

Asterix held up the limp Lithuanian as Gatefix grabbed him from behind, fisting his hand and pressing them into Justforkix's stomach. He repeated it several times to no avail. Justforkix sank from their grip and Asterix laid him on the ground. Gatefix pressed two fingers to Justforkix's neck.

He lowered his head, shaking it. "We're too late..."

That night, the funeral was held and all came to morn Justforkix's tragic death.

**Please be kind with your reviews. This was partially a challenge. **


End file.
